Jerry Springer Story-One Year Aniversary Edition!
by Mad Cow
Summary: It's been a year since I first put my first fic up, the JS Story, and now I've re-written it, with a new foreward!


_ Back in '96 (Or was in '95?? I can't remember) I enrolled in one of those Scholastic Book clubs. Y'know, those things through the book orders? That summer I received it through the mail. What I found would change my life._   
_ It was black and green and white. On the cover was a lizard, and a finger reaching out to touch it. It was just a little promotional thing, so that Scholastic would get word out on a series they'd be releasing later that summer. Animorphs._   
_ A month or two later, I was walking through the bookstore when I saw two books. One with the lizard, and a boy's face becoming it, and another with a cat. The third wasn't out yet. I immediately made my dad by the cat one for me. I took it home, sat down and read it, cover to cover. Then I looked at it, and read it again. I must have done that 5 more times, all in one sitting. I don't remember WHY I liked 2 so much, it (IMO) is one of the worst books of the series, but then, I loved it. I was awed. I bought #1 later, and 3, 4, and all the rest followed._   
_ After I got book 4, my neighbor Rachel and I began acting out scenes from the books and would add our own endings. After Megamorphs 1 came out, we decided to draw an Animorphs comic strip._   
_ We never got past planning the first one, which included Marco insulting Tobias, Marco innocently walking under Tobias' branch, and Tobias splatting on him._   
_ Right after book nine, we read the little sample chapter thing, and thought Erek would be the next Animorph. That made us angry ('FIVE guys and only TWO girls?!?!'), so we created another girl Animorph. We included all of the details in a letter we sent to KAA._ _Complete back round and story for this character._   
_ Rachel moved away right after I got book 11. I remember 'cause she would always read my copies, and I loaned it to her a few days before they moved, and she gave it back as we were saying good-bye._   
_ A few months after that I was surfing the net when I discovered another life changing thing: a web site that actually wrote a story using Animorphs! It was A New Beginning, by Mica, and it will always be my very favorite fic._   
_In summer of '97 I began to write stories of my own. My very first actual fic with a plot and all was Tears of Death (or something like that), and I published it on my web site, AniTaurus' Animorphs, that I created around the time #21 came out. All the web site had was a sample chapter for #22, and my fic. I deleted the page._   
_ Time passed, and I got a few poems published by Mousie on her web page. Then Forlay published Tears of Death on her page (under the name Sam, I think). It's still there. Note to Forlay: Please take that story off. I find it embarrassing! ;)_   
_ And one year ago, I submitted my very first fic to ff.net._   
_ This fic._   
_ One year. I can't believe it. After twelve months, 20 submissions(21 counting this one), one war, and countless friendships, from Bob Elder to Andrew, later, it feels like I have been here for an eternity. It feels like I have been writing here and reading and submitting ever since I was born. I love fanfiction.net. It feels like home._   
_ I've watched new writers emerge, I've watched lowly authors become great, and I've watched great authors leave._   
_ I will never leave. Even as I get older, and I grow out of Animorphs (As horrible as it may sound, I am a high schooler now, no longer a fifth grader struggling with the difficult words), may it be days or weeks or months or years away that I quit writing for Animorphs, I won't leave ff.net. I will stay, writing for Everworld or Daria, or In a Heartbeat, or Hype, or something, because I love fanfiction.net, all it stands for, what it does, and the friendships that are forged here._   
_ Fanfiction.net, will you marry me?_   
_ Oh, wait, sorry. I thought I was in a fan fic for that surprise marriage show. Nevermind._   
_ Long live ff.net!_   
_~Mad Cow~_

_P.S. I don't plan to stop writing for Animorphs anytime soon, though. I have too many fics in progress to stop! ;)_   
  


**Part 1:**   
Rachel was just waking up, when she heard a knock on her door. She was   
alone in the house, so she padded to the door, after putting on a robe.   
When she got to the door, boy was she surprised! Standing on her doorstep   
was Marco--holding roses!   
"For you," Marco said to her.   
Rachel was so impressed, that she grabbed Marco, pressed his face close   
to hers, and they began to make out.   
This wasn't good. No one noticed the red-tailed hawk sitting in the tree   
watching the pair.   
Tobias spread his wings, and began to fly aimlessly. Or so he thought. He   
ended up in the air above Cassie's house, and he knew in his heart that   
he meant to go there. She was up, of course. He knew she would. He flew   
into her window. Cassie? > He asked.   
She looked up. "Hello Tobias," She said. "What's the matter?" She asked,   
sensing something was bothering him.   
I saw Rachel kiss Marco, > He told her.   
"How awful!" Cassie said. "You wanna go catch a movie so we can talk   
about it?"   
Sure, > He told her. 

_Ten minutes later..._   
Tobias and Cassie sat in the back of a movie theatre holding hands and   
talking.   
_Wow! _Cassie thought. _Tobias is a great guy. So much unlike Jake. Much_   
_less uptight._ Suddenly, she felt herself get very horny. _Whoa Cassie!_   
She thought._ Down girl! People always say they think I like people more_   
_than animals, but this is ridiculous!_ But another part of her mind said,   
_He IS very cute...very nice...I'll bet he shags like a minx...hey! Where_   
_did that come from? Good thing I have inner monologue!_ She just   
surrendered to her 'naughty' side, and She and Tobias shared a first   
incredible kiss.... 

_When the movie was over..._   
Jake was walking through the woods when he heard a very familiar laugh.   
It sounded a lot like Cassies. He glanced in the direction of the voice.   
It WAS Cassie's! And she was with Tobias! They were giggling and   
laughing. Jake watched them. _Did he just...ohmygod!..he did!...he just_   
_kissed her! He just kiss Cassie!,_ He thought, and he took off running.   
Where could he go? Rachel would judge him, and Marco would think he was   
weak. Besides, Tobias liked Rachel. If Tobias was with Cassie, then   
Rachel and Marco had something to do with it. He knew just where to run   
now. Someone who would never betray him, never judge him...Ax.   
He ran into Ax scoop, tears running down his face.   
He ran toward Ax, buried his face in Ax's chest fur and cried, while Ax   
stroked his head. 

_Two days later..._   
Jake had never known Ax to be so...loving. And Caring.   
But he still like Cassie. Cassie still acted nice around him, he didn't   
think she knew he saw her with Tobias.   
He decided it was time to confront Cassie.   
He walked to Cassie's barn, where she was shoveling horse poop.   
"Cass?" He asked.   
Cassie turned around. "Jake!" She said. "Nice to see you!"   
"You don't have to keep up this charade up, Cassie. I saw you kiss   
Tobias," He told her.   
Cassies skin turned white. "Oh my god," She said. "He was just upset   
over Rachel and...I'm sorry," She said, reaching out a hand to touch   
Jake's face. Jake took her hand and kissed it. Then, all thoughts gone   
from his mind, he kissed her neck, then her chin. And then they made   
love...whoops, my bad. They made out.   
Just then, Tobias flew in. He and Cassie had a date. But...but...Cassie   
was making love...er...I mean making out, with Jake. He flew out of the   
barn, just as Cassie noticed him.   
"Tobias! TOBIAS!" She yelled running after him. But she couldn't catch   
him, so she and Jake continued to make love...did I do that again?   
Sorry, make out (I know, I know, its getting old).   
Tobias was full of sorrow. He had been turned down by TWO beautiful   
women!   
Meanwhile, Marco and Rachel had just finished making out on her front   
porch. Rachel immediately felt bad. She still liked Tobias, and little   
did she know, but he still liked her! 

_One Day Later..._   
Ax sat in his scoop, all alone. Jake didn't come today. He felt   
betrayed. He clopped over to Rachel. Maybe she'd understand. 

_Meanwhile in Cassie's barn..._   
"I don't care if he was sad!" Jake yelled. "You KISSED him!"   
"But...but...but!" Cassie began.   
"I don't care about your BUTT! Good-bye!" Jake yelled, ticked off about   
Cassie kissing Tobias.   
He ran to his house and called Rachel.   
"Rachel?" He asked.   
"Yeah?" She replied.   
"Cassie and I had a fight and..." He began.   
"Come on over," She said. "I just found out AX likes me! Eww! Of all   
people...or aliens...whatever...I'd bet he'd even like YOU given the   
chance!" She raged.   
"Yeah, well..." He began, but she hung up. So he rode his bike over to   
her house. 

_At the same time..._   
Tobias was watching an episode of Jerry Springer when he saw an ad   
perfect for him...   
"Are you trapped in some crazy ten-way relationship? If you, Call us at..."   
Tobias counted. Yup, there was a big ten-way relationship going on. So he called Jerry. 

**Part 2**   
*Jerry Springer walks on*   
Jerry: Hello. A few weeks ago, I was called by 5 teens and an alien   
trapped in a 10-way relationship. Let's bring out the first teen,   
Tobias. C'mon out, Tobias!   
*Tobias come out in his human morph. He sits down.*   
Jerry: Tell us your story, Tobias.   
Tobias: I went over to Rachel house, when I saw her and this guy, Marco, kissing.   
So I went to her best friend, Cassie's house to talk, and she and I   
kissed.   
*Audience: Ooh....*   
Jerry: Why?   
Tobias: Why do you think? I wanted to get back at her!   
Jerry: OK, let's bring out Rachel!   
*Rachel comes out and sits down*   
Jerry: Rachel, what part do you play in this?   
Rachel: These guys all like me! That ANNOYING alien Ax has the hots for   
me, and so does my @#$%^&*! COUSIN!!!   
Jerry: And how does that make you feel?   
Rachel: Well, it does make me feel damn sexy. Y'know, like everyone wants me. *begins doing a little sexy dance and Tobias joins her, them both rubbing up against each other. Then they   
stop and sit down calmly, like nothing happened.* But still, that's incest! Gross!   
Jerry: Everyone please welcome Jake to the show...   
*Jake comes on and sits down. Audience boos*   
Jerry: Jake, well. You just like everyone, don't you?   
Jake: I admit it! Rachel's just so attractive...and so is Ax!   
Jerry: What about Cassie?   
Jake: Ooooh, yeah. Her.   
Jerry: Well lets just see what's so attractive about Ax!   
*Ax comes out in human morph*   
Jerry: Welcome Ax. Let's bring out Cassie!   
Ax: Hey! What about me?   
Jerry: No one cares about you. Mad Cow's only including you in this   
because you morphed a cow, one of her favorite animals. C'mon out   
Cassie!   
*Cassie comes out., dressed in black leather holding a whip.*   
Jerry: Cassie, what's your story?   
Cassie: Well, I liked Jake, but Tobias was just so upset and...   
Jerry: And now for the guy that started all of this, Marco!!   
Cassie: Wait! Don't I get to talk?   
Jerry: Mad Cow doesn't like you, either.   
Cassie: But I just got a boob job! I deserve better!!   
*Marco comes out*   
*Everyone boos*   
Marco: Aw, c'mon! I'm not that un-popular!   
Jerry: So what happened?   
Marco: I took some flowers to Rachel, and then all of this happened. But   
really, guys. Rachel likes me!   
Tobias: Why you little *BEEEEP*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
*He gets up and begins hitting Marco. Jake and Ax join in*   
Audience: Jer-RY! Jer-RY!   
*Security guys try to break them up, but Cassie and Rachel get into a fight at the same time.*   
*The guards pull Cassie and Rachel apart. Cassie has a big clump of   
Rachel's hair in her fist and scratches all over her body.*   
Rachel: At least I have JAKE!   
Ax: Jake likes me best! >   
Cassie: He likes me!   
*The three of them get into a big fight.*   
Audience: JEr-RY! Jer-RY!   
Cassie: I get to go home with Jake!   
Ax: No, I'm his honey-muffin! He told me so! >   
Cassie: No way! I got the baby to prove it...I mean...uh...   
*When they are pulled apart, Ax   
has a black eye, and Cassies arm is bleeding*   
*Tobias and Jake are apparently in an argument over Cassie, when they   
begin fighting*   
Jake: You piece of *BEEEEP*!!!!   
Tobias: Shut up (ooh, Toby's gett'n creative!)!! *throws chair*   
Audience: Jer-RY! Jer-RY!   
*Security guys pull 'em apart, and everyone sits down*   
Jerry: Rachel also came here because she has a secret. Rachel?   
Rachel: *Bites lip and looks at guys* I wasn't actually born Jake's cousin.   
Cassie: You were adopted?   
Rachel: Um, sort of. I was born his twin brother, but my mom and dad...who are really my aunt and uncle...wanted a girl, so....   
Jake: What?   
Jerry: Hey, hey, that is a totally different episode here.   
Jerry: Now we'll let the audience ask a few questions.   
Audience Member #1: This is for Rachel. You're a hot little chick, why don't you come with me?   
Rachel: *sexy look* Rrrrrrrr.   
Audience Member #2: Ya, um, this is for like, Jack or whatever?   
Jerry: It's Jake.   
Audience member #2: Ya, whatever. Like, anyway, you do know incest is like, illegial or whatever or something like that?   
Jake: *stands up* You don't know me! YOU don't know ME! You DON'T know me! You don't KNOW ME!   
*Security guys pull him down*   
Audience Member #3: You guys realize how stupid you''re being?   
Tobias: *looks at the ground* Yep. Forgive me Rachel?   
Rachel: Of course! *The two of them kiss*   
Jake: Cassie, I'm sorry for being jealous!   
Cassie: I'm sorry for kissing Tobias! *they kiss*   
Audience Member #4: Marco, why did you start this?   
Marco: I...I...I...I'm just tired of being alone!!   
Ax: I'm alone, too.   
Marco: Heeeelllloooooo Mr. Axy-Man!   
Jerry: What did we learn today? Sure, animal morphing teenagers may be psycho, and if they're our only hope we may be doomed, but what really matters is friendship. Take care of yourself, and of each other. 

_6 Months later..._   
_Tobias and Rachel are still together, even though Tobias is_   
_still a hawk. Cassie and Jake decided to forgive and forget too. As for_   
_Ax and Marco...they got married last month._   
_THE END!!!!!_   



End file.
